


Dance Like Nobody's Watching

by Mondhase



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondhase/pseuds/Mondhase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi has a special way to unwind after her workout, she loves to dance. Hunter has a way to unwind, too, he loves to watch her do it. But sneaking up on your ex like that might not go over as smoothly as he had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is three chapters long and rated mature for the last part, though the sexual content won't be too explicit.
> 
> The lyrics in this are from Sheppard’s ‘The Best Is Yet To Come’, which basically screamed 'Huntingbird' at me the second I heard it.

For as long as she could remember, Barbara ‘Bobbi’ Morse had loved music. Even as a child she had always been listening to one song or another and when she had gotten her first cd player, there had practically never been a moment of silence in her room again, except for when she had been asleep.

The right kind of music helped her concentrate, but most of the time she listened to it to lighten up her mood, to make annoying chores more fun or to pass the time more quickly. Not that she had that much of it on her hands to begin with as an agent of SHIELD. Time issues aside, the one occasion where she simply needed to have music playing, was when she was in the gym, doing her workout routine.

She was there by herself right now, running on the treadmill as the last part of her session, and a random collection of songs from her mp3 player was playing over the stereo at a moderate volume. Bobbi wanted to show at least some consideration for the other agents in the base, although she knew that it could probably still be heard at least in the common area.

After that latest op they had done, she simply needed to unwind, and while she knew that others, her annoying ex-husband in particular, liked to just sit back, a beer in hand, she had always preferred to let off some steam in the gym instead.

For now she was done, however, feeling completely exhausted. She switched off the treadmill just as an especially upbeat pop song came over the speakers, causing her to sway to the tune slightly as she stepped to the floor.

This was another reason why she loved music, because to her, there was nothing better to get her at ease after a long training session, than to relax her aching muscles and get rid of any remaining stress by simply letting herself go, to follow the tune and dance, especially if she was alone at the time.

As Bobbi let the melody flow through her, the first part of her to give in were her hips, before her feet and the rest of her body followed, making her feel more light-hearted and carefree than she had been in ages. She turned up the volume considerably, for the moment not caring if she was disturbing anyone.

She had used to do this a lot in the past, but as she had spent so much time over the last few years undercover, there hadn’t really been many opportunities for it, as she had always needed to keep her guard up at any moment. Especially her Hydra supervisors would certainly have been pretty surprised to see her spinning around the base’s training room to some 80’s pop song while she was at the same time pretending to be evil incarnate.

This thought actually made her mind drift once more to her lazy ex-husband and his penchant for telling awful stories about her. The one thing she specifically remembered about him right now, however, was the way he had always loved to watch her dance. Particularly that look on his face he had had while seeing her move, like she had been some sort of miracle that had dropped into his life out of nowhere.

Hunter had once accused her of being able to make her targets, himself apparently included, feel special without really meaning it, but while that was certainly true as far as it concerned her undercover work, he had obviously been completely clueless about the effect his own gaze could have on her.

The way he had often leant in the doorway after her workout back in their old apartment, watching her movements with fascination, had always sent a pleasant shiver down her spine as his desire for her had been burning in his eyes so clearly.

When he had eventually moved forward, it hadn’t been to dance with her – even though she knew he had some moves himself – but with the single goal to claim her on the spot, to pull her swaying and twisting body against his, and to give in to the passion that had always been one of the strongest aspects of their relationship.

However, just as Bobbi tried to remind herself that it had also been one of the reasons for its failure, a new song started playing over the speakers. It was a duet that began very softly, but quickly picked up a melody she couldn’t escape and that pulled her along, while the lyrics hit a lot closer to home than the agent would have liked.

 

_Take me to a different place where love is not illusion based_

_and fear is just a word they can’t define_

_Where I’ve heard hope and happiness are found in every beating chest_

_‘cause all those hearts are more or less inclined_

_To give it all away without a fear of what’s to break_

_the answer that we never seem to find_

_The hand we always take disintegrates without a trace_

_and we’re the ones they’ve always left behind_

 

Bobbi knew that love had never been their problem. Despite all their differences and their fighting, she had always known that Hunter had loved her, even as he had walked out on her. Or rather, as they had walked out on each other.

Although she had once accused him of always keeping his options open, she had to admit that he had been the one, who had been more clearly invested in the relationship. That he had been more willing to open up to her than she had been in return, and that she had constantly been keeping a lot more from him than just SHIELD’s secrets.

Maybe she really had been afraid to give it all away, to completely trust someone, even her own husband, but if the reason for that had been the fear that he could have left her, then she had achieved just that in the end by constantly setting him on edge. Bobbi knew that Hunter had been trying to reach out to her, and while he had done that in his usual less than subtle way by nagging her constantly and invading her privacy, she sometimes thought that there must have been a better solution to their situation than to push him away like she had done.

 

_Help me understand the best is yet to come_

_take me by the hand before I come undone_

_cause all this emptiness has left me feeling numb_

_but it’s darkest right before the sun_

 

It was a nice thought, to assume that something better was still ahead of her than all the struggle she had gone through in the past. Hunter had reached out to her so many times, but she had pushed him away again and again. Yet, right now a part of her actually wished that he would do it once more, that he wouldn’t be deterred by her cold and abrasive side she always seemed to reserve just for him, and fill that void within her that she knew was there, even though she always did an excellent job not to show it.

Bobbi was still dancing to the beat of the song, her eyes closed, but now she slightly shook her head at herself and her ridiculous thoughts. There was a reason she and Hunter were apart – several really – and to hope for something else was just going to get her into trouble.

Just as she had firmly made up her mind about that, however, she did a small spin, her eyes opening slightly, and froze on the spot as she realised to her complete shock that she wasn’t alone. There was someone standing in the door frame, watching her, and even though it was an incredibly familiar scene, Bobbi suddenly felt horribly exposed, half afraid that he was somehow able to read her thoughts of the last few minutes on her face.

As she called out to the man, her voice was sharp, angry, and she only barely noticed as he flinched, obviously caught off guard just as much as she had been.

“Hunter, what the hell?”

 

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

Lance Hunter was sitting in the common area of SHIELD’s main base, drinking a beer with Mack and playing cards. His mood was finally improving as he looked at the perfect hand he was now holding after the losing streak he had had over the past few games. They weren’t talking much, except from the occacional banter, and it would have been completely quiet in the room if it hadn’t been for the faint music that was coming down the corridor from the direction of the gym, where his ex-wife had been headed earlier.

She had walked past them on her way to her daily workout session, wearing a skin tight red tank top and equally formfitting yoga pants. In a way Hunter was still angry at himself for staring after her for as long as he had, as it had given Mack more than enough opportunity to mock him about it. Still, even though he knew that Bobbi was obviously the devil herself, he also had to admit that she wasn’t anything if not hot as hell. To see her strutting past him in that formfitting outfit wasn't exactly helpful for his resolve to get her out of his head and to keep his distance from her.

When he had decided to stay with SHIELD after their mission in Belgium, he had done so with the firm intention of keeping his relationship with his ex strictly professional – superficially friendly at most – but all their history and especially the strong attraction he still felt for her were making that anything but easy.

Even now as he was trying to keep focused on the game in front of him, his mind kept wandering to Bobbi's amazing figure as she had walked past him, her blond ponytail bobbing with every step and that small grin on her lips, just as she had passed him, and that he was sure he hadn't imagined.

She had seen his reaction all too clearly and knew him well enough of course to understand exactly what effect she could have on him. The fact alone that he was still dwelling on her appearance even though almost an hour had passed since then was more than enough evidence that her spell over him was still unbroken, even after all the time they had been separated.

"You just can't get her out of your head, can you?" Mack suddenly asked, startling the mercenary.

"I thought you're a mechanic, not a mind reader," Hunter replied with a slightly amused expression, not even trying to deny his preoccupied state. "What gave it away, huh, the dark cloud and demonic shadows hanging over me, now that Bobbi has clawed her way back into my life?"

Mack scrutinised his friend for a moment, apparently not sure if he was being serious or not, but then he just shook his head, a grin on his face.

"No, nothing like that. It’s just that while it _is_ pretty normal for me to hand you your ass when we’re playing cards, you usually don't suck quite this much at this game. So I figured there had to be something else on your mind. The rest wasn't really a very hard guess."

Slightly hurt in his pride, Hunter placed his cards face down on the table for a moment and grabbed his beer, while looking straight at the SHIELD agent in front of him.

“Alright, first of all, just because you happen to be extremely lucky from time to time and actually win against me, doesn’t mean you ever handed me my ass, and second, it's not like it’s my fault that she just had to come by here in that outfit, when she's headed to the gym of all places."

"That was her training outfit, so where else would she have been headed?" Mack asked in return, slightly confused. "And of course she came through here; it's the direct way from her room, after all. Or do you expect Bobbi to take a detour around half the base just to avoid you?"

"It would have been at least slightly considerate of her, yes,” Hunter replied sincerely, prompting an incredulous groan from Mack. “And I know that that was her training outfit; that's the whole point, isn't it? Didn't you see that grin on her face? That woman knows exactly what she's doing to me!"

"Oh, she's clearly driving you crazy, alright, because I didn't see her grinning or anything. She just walked by, that was it,” the mechanic replied, clearly beginning to doubt his friend’s sanity when it came to his ex-wife.

Hunter rolled his eyes at this and took another sip from his beer, as he reminded himself that Mack couldn't understand the significance of Bobbi's workout sessions. How they had often turned into so much more during their marriage and how just the memory of those times was driving him up the wall and was wreaking havoc with his plan to only think of her as a co-worker and friend from now on.

Just as he was about to set the bottle back down, however, trying to decide whether or not he should explain his predicament to Mack, his hand froze in midair. The music from the gym had suddenly become considerably louder and he realised that Bobbi must have finished her workout.

While they had still been living together, this had been about the time when he had dropped pretty much anything he’d been doing and made his way towards his wife’s makeshift gym in their apartment, looking forward to watching her forget the world around her while she danced to the music, as she had always loved to do at the end of her training, even though he had known she hadn’t been doing it for him.

The first time he had seen her jumping and spinning around to one of those awful songs she sometimes liked to listen to, he had been honestly surprised, as it had been rare, even for him, to see her so utterly relaxed and carefree. He had thoroughly enjoyed the sight, though, and not just because of the great visual of her stunning figure in motion.

When she had finally noticed him, she had been caught off guard at first, but then she had begun to dance slowly and teasingly directly in front of him until he had ultimately closed the gap between them and pulled her into his arms.

After that he had pretty much made a habit out of watching her dance, which she hadn't seemed to mind, and even despite the occacional intimate moment that had led to, just watching Bobbi move like that in front of him, her motions fluid, had been absolutely mesmerising and one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen, even to this day.

To think that she was just down the corridor from him right now, her hips swaying to the music, that blissful smile on her lips that he loved so much about her, made it almost impossible for him to even think straight anymore, let alone focus on anything but Bobbi.

“What, that your song, or something?” Mack suddenly asked with a raised eyebrow as he noticed Hunter’s reaction. There was a mocking expression on his face in light of the upbeat pop music they could hear clearly now not exactly being the mercenary’s usual taste.

As Hunter was determined not to give in to the impulse to head to the gym straight away, he forced himself to pretend like nothing had happened and took another sip from his beer as he leaned back in his chair, his gaze full of disdain. He was still clinging to the faint hope that he could shake his obsession with his ex-wife if he just managed to remain right here where he was for the next ten minutes, and not give into temptation.

“Yeah, right, like I would listen to garbage like that voluntarily. That’s Bobbi’s playlist, not mine.” He fell silent for a moment as he picked up his cards again, but even though he did his best to focus back on the game, his eyes kept wandering down the corridor towards the gym. In the end he was forced to realise that his attempt at denial was pointless.

He was missing Bobbi terribly and while he was sure that the chances of them getting back together in this lifetime were pretty slim, he at least wanted to get one more glimpse of what they had used to have. So he finally came to a decision and simply dropped the hand he’d been holding, even though it had been a sure victory.

“I just realised I have to go and check up on something, so… you win, mate,” Hunter muttered, his thoughts already far ahead of him. As he was about to leave the common area, he turned around to Mack once more, a grin plastered on his lips and his eyes sparkling with confidence.

“But just for the record: I don’t have a song. I have a whole album.” With that he made his way down the corridor, leaving Mack to roll his eyes at thin air, before taking a another drink, annoyed that his match partner would just walk out on him like that.

“‘Course you do.”

 

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

As Hunter arrived in front of the gym, he hesitated for a moment, realising that this was maybe not as good an idea as he had initially thought. He knew that there was a realistic chance that Bobbi was going to kill him if she caught him watching her, but then he also knew how lost in her own world she tended to become once she allowed herself to relax. Which meant that he might very well be able to catch a quick glance of her before she even noticed he was there. As he kept telling himself that that was all he wanted, he finally decided to go through with his plan and opened the door in front of him carefully, hoping that his ex-wife wasn’t facing his way.

To his relief she wasn’t, and as the sound of one of those ‘bubblegum songs’, as he liked to call them, filled the air, Bobbi was shaking her hips to the rhythm and he knew that her eyes were closed at the moment, could tell exactly what her expression looked like, even if she had her back turned to him right now.

Because he knew this, he knew _her_ , and without even meaning to, Hunter found himself leaning against the door frame, after he had pulled the door shut behind him, watching his ex-wife with the same fascination he always had. His eyes were moving up and down her perfect body, taking in every line, every curve, his breathing becoming just a little bit heavier as he remembered all too well how her workout sessions had often ended with both of them naked on the floor or up against the wall, once he hadn’t been able to suppress his desire for her any longer.

 

_Help me understand the best is yet to come_

_take me by the hand before I come undone_

_cause all this emptiness has left me feeling numb_

_but it’s darkest right before the sun_

 

A different song was playing by now, and even though Hunter hadn’t really noticed it at first, he finally started listening as the lyrics of the chorus filtered through the haze in his mind, triggering a bunch of thoughts he had been trying to ignore ever since he had seen Bobbi again after all this time when she had joined the team.

Many things around them had changed since their divorce, SHIELD wasn’t SHIELD anymore and maybe they had changed, too, even if only a little. He had spent the last few years telling everyone who would listen about how absolutely horrible his wife had been, how she had been a demonic hell beast, driving him insane, and yet he had never stopped loving her, not for a single moment.

They hadn’t worked out the last time, and he knew that there had been a lot of very good reasons for that, but somehow he couldn’t shake the faint hope that things could be different if they gave it another try. Maybe the best really was yet to come and they would miss their opportunity to find out if they didn’t take it soon.

 

_Now I’ve let moments pass me by_

_but I refuse to leave my life to fall between the cracks of my control_

_I was outspoken till I broke open_

_all the chains that were imprisoning my soul_

 

He didn’t want to let this moment, that was bringing back so many memories for him, pass him by, to miss his chance to try and rekindle what they used to have. Just as Hunter had made up his mind and decided that he was going to let Bobbi know he was here, however, to see how she would react, she suddenly turned around unexpectedly. Her body froze and the light-heartedness disappeared from her features in an instant, just as the chorus of the song played once more, creating a strangely optimistic backdrop against the suddenly tense atmosphere in the room.

 

_Help me understand the best is yet to come_

_take me by the hand before I come undone_

_cause all this emptiness has left me feeling numb_

_but it’s darkest right before the sun_

 

“Hunter, what the hell?” Bobbi seemed flushed, probably from her training, but there was also a defensiveness to her expression that honestly startled the mercenary, like he had surprised her in an incredibly intimate moment and not during something he had watched her do a hundred times before.

Then realisation suddenly dawned on him, though, and he finally understood what a terrible mistake he had made by coming here. This really was a very intimate moment for Bobbi, one of the only times she ever allowed herself to really open up and just because she had been willing to share it with him in the past didn’t mean that he had any right to intrude the way he had.

They weren’t married anymore and if he had ever needed a hint to the question if Bobbi felt the same way about him as he still felt about her, it was that look on her face right now, that was telling him to get lost as unambiguously as possible.

He was just about to apologise and leave, but at this moment the bridge of the song began, and the female singer, who had stayed mostly in the background so far, sang alone, her clear voice dominating the room.

_But I’ve been there before_

_I’ve been a soldier in this war_

_if you take it in your stride you might just see the other side_

There had been so many fights between them, more than either of them had seen actual combat, which really was saying something, given their profession, but Hunter also remembered the many good times between them. How they had been there for each other, loved each other despite their differences and he thought that maybe, just maybe they could actually make it to that other side again if they focused more on those aspects and less on how to upset each other.

The mercenary still hadn’t said anything, but he could see that Bobbi’s expression had become a little softer, and he somehow had the impression that she was listening to the song as intently as he was.

 

_Just breathe, breathe, ‘cause everything you see is just a stone’s throw away_

 

The last line of the bridge ebbed away and in this moment, Hunter finally couldn’t stop himself any longer. Taking the risk of getting punched in the face, he took a few purposeful steps forward until he was directly in front of Bobbi, his lips crashing onto hers as he pulled her against him with his right arm wrapped around her waist and his left hand at the back of her head.

 

_Help me understand the best is yet to come_

_take me by the hand before I come undone_

_cause all this emptiness has left me feeling numb_

_but it’s darkest right before the sun_

 

But the punch never came. Despite his worries, Bobbi didn’t try to push him away, instead she deepened the kiss all too eagerly, her own arms following his example and wrapping around Hunter in return.

Her skin was hot and slightly sweaty from her workout, but the mercenary didn’t mind as his hands roamed over her body, slipping under her top without eliciting any protest from the agent.

His tongue was in Bobbi’s mouth by now and he loved how familiar she tasted, reminding him once more how much he had missed his ex-wife, even if he had done his best to deny it for so long.

He still had not said a single word ever since he had entered the room and even as he broke the kiss now for a moment, it was only to lift Bobbi’s red top over her head, a hunger in his eyes that made every word unnecessary.

Before he could start kissing the blond agent once more, she shot him an aroused grin and pulled his shirt up as well, flinging it to the ground carelessly. Then she was in his arms again before he knew it, her hands now tracing over his chest while she bit his lower lip playfully, prompting an excited growl to escape his throat.

He captured her lips with his one more time and then pushed slightly against the blond woman to get her to take a few steps back to where he had seen a yoga mat lying on the floor. Then he leaned in on her and pushed her down gently so they came to lie on the mat, her body beneath his, the heat radiating from it feeling like she was on fire.

They kept kissing for a few more moments, both of their lips swollen by now, until Hunter suddenly seemed to remember something and he lifted his head slightly to look down at his ex, his eyes still glazed with passion.

“Stay right where you are,” he ordered quickly, not wanting to leave her even for a second. “In fact, just don’t move at all, alright?” he added re-affirmingly almost as an afterthought, before getting up in a hurry and heading for the door.

But Hunter didn’t leave. Instead he locked the door, making sure that nobody could walk in on them and switched off some of the lights, giving the room a much nicer atmosphere, especially with the music still playing in the background.

Then he went back to Bobbi and was on top of her again in an instant, kissing her once more, but gentler than before.

“I missed you, you know?” he whispered softly to her, but the agent didn’t seem very moved by that, as she briefly rolled her eyes at him and replied with a teasing grin on her lips.

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous, Hunter. That took like two seconds, three tops.” Startled by her unexpected attempt at humour, the mercenary let out a short laugh and brought his lips down on Bobbi’s once more, before moving down the line of her jaw to her neck, his breath ghosting over her skin, and his touch sending a rush of electricity through the blond woman.

“And to think you always claim _I’m_ the idiot in this relationship,” he muttered, his lips closer to Bobbi’s ear now, before he gently kissed a spot on her neck right below her hairline, where he knew she was especially sensitive.

The blond agent let out a soft whimper at the sensation, her hands on Hunter’s back and his nape tensing, until he moved down from her neck and went lower, leaving soft kisses over her stomach. Hunter’s hands were at her hips now and his fingers traced the line of her panties beneath her yoga pants, before he pulled both down at once, causing Bobbi to bite her bottom lip in anticipation.

Moments later, his head was between her thighs and the agent was just glad that the music was still playing loudly, so nobody could hear the moans and soft cries that now escaped her throat as Hunter was proving once more that sex had never been one of the problems in their relationship. He had always been amazing at everything they had done in the bedroom, or wherever else the mood had struck them, and this time was no exception.

It didn’t take long until she was trembling in ecstasy beneath his touch and when Hunter finally slowly made his way back up to her face, getting rid of her bra in the process, his lips leaving a tingling trail all over her skin, Bobbi knew that this wasn’t going to be a one-time thing.

No matter how annoying and childish her ex could be sometimes, she had missed him just as much as he had missed her, and she wasn’t going to let him get away again anytime soon.

She had her hands around his face now as they were kissing, his stubble scratching over her palms and chin and his scent filling her nose, bringing back countless memories she had been pushing from her mind for years now. Memories of intimacy, passion and love that sent her on an emotional rollercoaster, while Hunter’s touch was doing the same to her hormones.

He was pulling away from her now for a moment, his hands moving to his belt quickly and Bobbi reached out to help him, not wanting to wait any longer to be with him completely. Once they had successfully removed his pants, Hunter laid on top of her once more, looking deep into her eyes, and when Bobbi gave a small, breathless nod, he went slowly inside of her, sending a wave of pleasure through both of them.

It had been years since they had been together like this, but her body still welcomed him immediately, every touch, every sensation incredibly familiar, but also brand new at the same time.

As Hunter started moving faster, his face remained right over Bobbi’s, as he kept studying her, her reactions, not wanting to miss a single second of this moment, a part of him afraid that she was going to push him away again once they were done.

He had come here to get a glimpse of the relationship they had used to have and he was well aware that maybe this right here was it. Maybe they had both just been caught up in the moment, and for Bobbi it was nothing more than a brief relapse, a mistake she might even regret as soon as it was over.

But for Hunter it wasn’t. No, he was absolutely sure that he wanted this, he wanted Bobbi in his life and not just as a friend or co-worker, but as the woman next to him, his better half, his wife, and he was going to make sure that she knew that, too.

He stopped moving for a moment to focus, and to be certain that Bobbi was listening to him. When she looked up at him with mild confusion in her eyes, he mustered up all his courage to tell his ex-wife what he had been trying to say to her for quite a while now.

“I’m sorry I ever walked away from you,” he confessed quietly, his expression betraying the sincerity of his words beyond any doubt, “and I promise you I won’t do it again. Not ever.”

There was a brief moment of silence, while Bobbi just studied his face quietly, but then she laid one hand on his cheek gently, her thumb tracing over his lips.

“Good. But if you do, I’m going to find you and then I’ll make you pay for having me go through all that trouble of searching for you. You know how creative I can be when I’m in the right mood.”

Left speechless for once, Hunter just stared down at the woman underneath him, until a genuine smile started to spread on his lips as the meaning of her words finally began to sink in. Bobbi wanted to be with him as well and even though he had certainly hoped for her to say something to that extend, he had never expected to hear her admit it, especially not in such a teasing, yet promising way.

Before he could reply anything, though, the blond agent suddenly pulled his head down so their lips were connected once more. Now Hunter finally gave into his desire for her completely and began moving inside of Bobbi once again, more fiercely this time, eliciting a surprised moan from her that was quickly stifled by his greedy kisses.

His hands were moving all over the firm body underneath him now as Hunter kept going at a quick pace, every movement bringing both of them one step closer to release. Bobbi’s hands were holding onto his back for dear life while her fingernails were digging into his skin, but the pain was drowned out by the sheer pleasure that was coursing through him. As Hunter pushed forward one last time, he could tell that Bobbi was going over the edge with him as she buckled underneath him, her skin hot, her eyes glazed in ecstasy.

Hunter collapsed on top of her, his breathing heavy, and his mind completely empty, but at the same time happier than he had been in a very long time. It wasn’t just the usual post-sex bliss that was clouding his mind, either, but something more, something he had never felt with anyone except Bobbi.

Love, of course, but also a sense of belonging and a bond between them that he knew nothing could ever break.

He didn’t really buy into all the romance crap people talked about, so he was never going to call her his soul mate, but he still knew that Bobbi was the love of his life, the one person he was meant to be with, no matter if there really was such a thing as a bigger plan for this world. Because there had been other women in his life before and after her, but being with any of them had never felt so right, so perfect, as it always did with her.

Pushing himself up again, so he wasn’t putting all his weight on Bobbi anymore, he looked down at the blond woman, who seemed to be just as exhausted as he was, but was still giving him a soft smile in return.

“So I was thinking, maybe it’d be a good idea if I start watching you dance again, you know, like I used to. I really missed that,” he told her, prompting a short laugh and a nod from the agent.

“Yeah, me too. But I’m not so sure if Coulson or any of the others would like it if we keep doing this in here. I mean, it’s their gym, too.”

“Ah, screw them,” Hunter replied with a shake of his head. “They should either be happy for us or keep out of our business. Us having sex in the gym, that’s tradition, and one I really like at that, so as far as I’m concerned, they can just bugger off.” He gave Bobbi another soft kiss before rolling off of her and lying next to her, but as she was still on top of the yoga mat, he suddenly found himself with his back on the hard floor, staring up at the ceiling.

They were both silent for a few more seconds, before Hunter finally spoke again, a grudging expression on his face.

“Although, on second thought, maybe we _could_ find a more comfortable place next time. Like a bed, for example. I’m a real fan of beds.”

Laughing again, Bobbi now reached out with her hand to find Hunter’s, their fingers intertwining. Then she turned on her side and rested her head on his shoulder, her free hand lying on his chest. She didn’t say anything, though, and so they both were quiet for a while and just listened to the music that was still playing loudly around them, simply enjoying the closeness between them.

“You know, I still don’t really like your taste in music, but that one song earlier, that was actually not too bad,” Hunter suddenly admitted out of the blue. Bobbi looked at him in surprise, but even though that statement had been pretty vague, she knew immediately which song he was talking about.

“It’s called ‘The Best Is Yet To Come’, and yeah, I like it, too,” she replied, thinking about the way the lyrics had reminded her of him and their relationship.

“Do you think that’s true, for us, I mean? You know we didn’t exactly split up as friends, so maybe it’s naïve to think that it could get better if we try again,” Hunter pointed out thoughtfully.

Noticing the honest concern in his voice, Bobbi leaned over him so she was looking straight into his eyes. She planted a soft kiss on his lips before replying.

“I don’t know, Hunter, and I don’t think anybody ever does. I just know that I’m willing to take the risk and find out.”

Smiling in response, he wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her into another kiss, before looking up at her again.

“You know I love you, right?”

“Of course I do. It’s the only reason why I didn’t break your nose after I found out about the things you’ve been saying about me all this time.”

“You’re _supposed_ to just say ‘I love you’ back, you know that, too, right?” Hunter sighed as he leaned back on the floor, doing his best not to get mad at the woman lying half on top of him, even though she wasn’t making it particularly easy. As she answered him, though, he could practically hear her grinning and it was quickly making him even angrier at her.

“All this time and you still haven’t figured out why I love to rile you up, Hunter, really?” the agent asked, her tone bordering on condescending, as she ran the tip of her finger across his chest in a playful manner.

“No, sweetheart, so please do enlighten me!” he replied, his voice sharp with frustration as he deliberately used a nickname for her he knew she couldn’t stand.

Ignoring both Hunter’s choice of words and his tone, Bobbi moved from her position on the yoga mat and slid one leg over his body so that she was sitting right on top of him, straddling the mercenary. Then she lowered her head so that her lips were right over his and he could feel her hot breath on his skin.

“Because I _love_ the way we make up after a fight. Almost as much as I love you.”

Grinning at her words, Hunter pushed himself off of the floor now, too, and into a sitting position, his arms wrapping tightly around Bobbi once more as he kissed her passionately. Despite her teasing, he knew that he was more than ready to go a second round with his ex, in every possible meaning of the phrase.

 

**_The End_ **


End file.
